Faites attention à ce que vous souhaitez
by DrDanaScully
Summary: Brennan pose une question et reçoit une réponse inattendue. Spoilers : jusqu’à l’épisode 5x03 inclus.


**Pairing :** Temperance Brennan / Seeley Booth (BB)  
**Avertissement :** T  
**Résumé :** Brennan pose une question et reçoit une réponse inattendue. Spoilers : jusqu'à l'épisode 5x03 inclus.  
**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à Hart Hanson, l'histoire appartient à Ayiana2. Je ne suis que la traductrice.  
**Note de l'Auteur :** J'adore traduire et cette fanfic fut un réel plaisir. Elle correspond tellement bien aux personnages de la série que je trouvais que les francophones méritaient de la découvrir. BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**~ Faites attention à ce que vous souhaitez**

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me touches plus ? »

La voiture dévie, manquant de peu un vieux pickup chargé de ce qui semblait être des poulaillers. Elle s'accroche à la portière et observe la suite compliquée de mouvements que Booth entreprend afin d'éviter un accident. C'est vraiment un bon conducteur, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi il a dévié en premier lieu.

« Pardon ? » Sa voix est plus aigue que d'habitude et elle détache son regard du camion à poulaillers pour le regarder.

« J'ai dit, » – plus fort, les mots clairement articulés – « tu ne me touche plus. »

C'est une chose à laquelle elle a beaucoup pensé ces derniers temps, les petites choses qui ont changé depuis son opération. Parfois, elle le surprend en train de la regarder et il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui fait faire un bond à son estomac. Elle devrait probablement lui parler de ça aussi, mais elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Les contacts physiques, par contre, c'était facile, parce qu'il avait l'habitude de la toucher, et que, maintenant, il ne le faisait plus.

« Te toucher ? » Sa voix paraît légèrement étranglée et elle l'observe ajuster sa cravate, comme si elle était devenue trop serrante pour son cou.

« Pas sexuellement, évidemment. » Son inconfort évident la fait se demander si, une fois encore, elle s'exprime d'une manière inopportune, mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. « Tu ne te comporterais jamais de façon inappropriée. »

Il fait une sorte de reniflement, mais ne dit rien de plus, son attention sur la circulation.

« Tu avais l'habitude de me toucher constamment. » Elle se retourne vers le pare-brise, ses yeux fixés sur la limousine qui s'est arrêtée en face d'eux, au feu rouge. Elle se demande qui est à l'intérieur. « J'aimais ça. »

« Je te touche toujours tout le temps. » Il lui jette un coup d'œil obliquement. « Tu te rappelles quand on a réparé les tuyaux ? Je t'ai touché. »

Elle secoue la tête. « C'était différent. Nous travaillions sur un projet. » Elle n'est même pas sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle a lancé le sujet, à part que cela lui avait tourné dans la tête récemment.

Ils sont dans sa voiture à lui parce que la sienne est au garage. Il est tard. Les lumières de la ville joue à « Coucou me voilà ! » (1) avec l'obscurité, donnant à l'habitacle de la voiture une sorte d'intimité kaléidoscopique.

Il est silencieux si longtemps qu'elle commence à se demander s'il va lui répondre. Finalement, il pousse un soupir et secoue la tête.

« Tu imagines des choses. »

« Non, je n'imagine rien. » L'accusation l'a piquée au vif parce qu'elle n'est pas une personne très imaginative. De plus, elle avait fait ses comptes. Avant son opération, Booth la touchait au moins quatre fois par jour. Après l'intervention, le nombre était tombé à moins d'une fois par jour. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait touchée, c'était trois jours auparavant et cela avait été tellement bref qu'elle l'avait presque manqué – un effleurement de sa paume contre l'arrière de sa veste alors qu'ils quittaient la maison des Yoder. « Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? »

Cela paraît ridicule mais, alors que sa mâchoire se contracte et que ses mains enserrent le volant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si elle a raison.

« Bien sûr que non. »

La dénégation brise le silence entre eux comme l'ivrogne de la ville arrivant à une fête. C'est trop agressif, trop insistant. Mais elle veut le croire parce qu'ils avaient convenu qu'ils ne se mentiraient jamais.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien, d'accord ? C'est juste que… je ne me sens pas tout à fait de retour, tu comprends ? »

L'explication manque de conviction, comme s'il s'en servait pour dissimuler quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose dont il ne veut pas lui parler. Elle se tortille dans son siège, orientant son corps pour pouvoir étudier son visage.

« Je pense que tu as peur. »

Un muscle de sa mâchoire se contracte. « Peur. »

« Oui. Tu es toujours obnubilé par ce rêve que tu as fait pendant ton coma et tu as peur que, si tu me touches, tu vas oublier qui je suis. »

« Bones… » Il y a de l'exaspération dans sa voix, et quelque chose de plus, une sorte d'intensité qui abaisse le ton et lui donne des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Je ne pourrais jamais oublier qui tu es. »

Elle considère cela pendant qu'elle recroise les jambes, une cheville passant au dessus de l'autre.

« Tu as oublié qui j'étais quand tu t'es réveillé la première fois, » elle dit logiquement. « Tu pensais que nous étions mariés. »

« Je n'ai pas… » Il soupire. « Ecoute, on peut laisser tomber ça ? »

Il s'arrête alors devant son appartement. Il gare soigneusement la voiture contre le bord du trottoir et coupe le moteur.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si contrarié. » Elle attrape son sac à main alors que la ceinture se remet en place. « Merci de m'avoir ramené. »

« Je te raccompagne. » Il est toujours tendu, mais également impatient. Elle le regarde relâcher le bouton de sa ceinture.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Il est tard et, pour une femme spectaculairement riche, tu vis dans un coin plutôt délabré de la ville. Je te raccompagne. » Son ton ne tolère aucun refus.

Elle pousse un soupir. « J'aime mon appartement, Booth. »

C'est un vieil argument et il ne prend même pas la peine de répondre alors qu'il fait le tour de la voiture pour la rejoindre. Ils sont à la moitié du chemin alors qu'elle remet _l'autre chose_ sur le tapis.

« Tu vois ? Tu ne m'as pas touchée. »

« Bones, tu… laisses tomber, d'accord ? »

« Mais je pensais que nous avions dit que nous serions honnête l'un envers l'autre. »

Sa mâchoire se contracte à nouveau et il ouvre la porte de l'entrée d'un coup sec avec plus de force que nécessaire, lui faisant signe de passer devant lui. Le hall est silencieux. Il sent le verni pour meubles et le vieux journal. Il y a une plante en plastique dans le coin et une chaise recouverte inclinée vers l'arrière fait office de garde à côté de la porte. Ignorant les deux, Booth traverse la pièce à grandes enjambées et plante un doigt sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de monter avec moi, tu sais. Je suis parfaitement en sécurité. »

Il fait volte face. Il a un air obstiné et hanté dans les yeux et commence à dire quelque chose mais, à ce moment-là, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et il ferme sa bouche.

Ils font le voyage dans un drôle de silence. A sa porte, il attend alors qu'elle sort ses clés. Quand la porte s'ouvre, elle n'entre pas. A la place, elle se retourne pour faire face à Booth. Il est là, debout, les bras croisés, les épaules tendues et elle sait qu'il est en colère mais elle ne comprend pas pourquoi.

« Ecoute, Booth. Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis en colère. »

Au lieu de parler, il fait un signe de la tête en direction de la porte ouverte. Elle entre, pas réellement surprise qu'il la suive. Mais alors, il ferme la porte en donnant un coup de pied dedans. Le son se réverbère dans l'appartement silencieux, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler la protestation qui s'élève dans sa gorge, ses mains agrippent ses épaules. Elle a le souffle coupé et se tourne, levant sa tête pour le regarder alors qu'il la pousse, dos en avant, contre le mur.

« Booth… »

Il secoue la tête, ses yeux scintillent dangereusement dans la pâle lumière de la pièce.

« Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je ne te touche pas. » Basse et brusque, sa voix envoie une vague de chaleur à travers son ventre et le bas de son dos.

Elle acquiesce. Instinctivement lèche ses lèvres.

« Tu ne devrais pas poser une question si tu n'es pas prête pour la réponse. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quelque chose, sa bouche se fond sur la sienne. Sa langue s'engouffre, telle une équipe vengeresse du S.W.A.T., plongeant profondément avant de glisser sur le bord de ses dents. Il avale son hoquet de surprise, plonge profondément à nouveau et, soudainement, elle répond, son corps s'appuyant contre le sien, ses mains s'aventurant autour de son coup et dans ses cheveux. Il est fort, chaque centimètre de muscle solide vibrant de vie et de chaleur alors qu'il la piège contre le mur et prend ce qu'il veut. Elle devrait être offensée et indignée mais, au lieu de ça, tout ce qu'elle ressent c'est une envie féroce d'être plus près de lui et une rage impuissante envers les vêtements qui empêche sa peau d'être contre la sienne.

Elle dit quelque chose à ce propos, ou elle pense le dire, et la seconde d'après, il lui attrape les poignets. Il les soulève au-dessus de sa tête, les tient en place alors qu'il la fixe de son regard. Ils respirent tous deux fortement, le son âpre et pénible résonne dans la tranquillité de son appartement.

« Ca… » dit-il, sa voix rauque d'une manière qui lui fait se mordre sa lèvre, « est pourquoi je ne te touche pas. »

Elle doit avaler avant qu'elle puisse faire fonctionner sa voix, et quand elle le fait, ses mains se resserrent sur ses poignets, ses yeux détaillant ses lèvres. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Il se rapproche à nouveau, son torse se pressant contre le sien. Quand il lui répond, sa bouche est seulement à quelques millimètres de son oreille, elle frissonne.

« Ce n'est pas encore le moment, Bones. » Il penche sa tête, son nez glissant le long de sa peau. « Ce n'est pas encore le moment mais ça le sera. » Se retirant, il libère ses mains et prend son visage entre ses paumes. « Ca le sera. »

Il l'embrasse encore une fois, plus doucement cette fois, plus de promesse que de désir. Et alors il est parti, la porte se refermant silencieusement derrière lui.

Complètement stupéfaite, elle se laisse descendre sur le sol, ses derniers mots se répétant dans son esprit. Il l'avertissait, elle en était certaine. Il la veut d'une certaine façon qui va bien plus loin qu'un partenariat, et bien qu'elle l'ait suspecté, même voulu elle-même, elle n'avait jamais cru que cela serait possible.

Maintenant, si, et cela change tout.

Ses yeux glissent vers la porte fermée et elle sent un sourire étirer son visage. Il avait raison. Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Mais ça le sera.

* * *

(1) l'expression exacte est « _peek-a-boo_ », c'est le jeu qu'on fait avec les bébés : on cache son visage, puis on écarte vivement les mains et on dit quelque chose du style « Je suis là ! » Il y a plus facile comme truc à traduire, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fanfic autant que moi. A une prochaine traduction peut-être ?  
Biz, DoC


End file.
